The Call of Alastor
by LoveableTerror
Summary: Rated for small snippet of a lime, language and later fights which get brutal. The tale that comes before Devil May Cry 2 what happened to Trish and why is Dante so protective of her, P.S. I dont own Capcoms Beautiful game series Devil May Cry or its Char
1. Default Chapter

I don't Capcom's beautiful game Devil May Cry sigh or its characters. blah blah blah All that legal bull shit, now Enjoy or else my very persuasive cousins will make you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************1 year ahead*************************  
  
"Hey bitch!" yells Dante as he tries to get Lucia's attention.  
  
"What the fuck have I told you about screaming at Lucia!" says Trish as Lucia comes running into the office of the new Devil May Cry building  
  
"Yes, Dante?" says Lucia in a slightly ticked off yet scared tone.  
  
"Bitch!" yells Dante as he lunges at Lucia, his father Sparda's sword in hand, "You predicted the rise of Mundus and you were RIGHT!!!!" Dante bellows as he goes flying towards Lucia. (A/N don't worry this will make sense later)  
  
  
  
**************************2 years ago**************************  
  
"The weak shall surrender their heart to me"  
  
"Alastor?" asks Trish in an unsure tone  
  
Suddenly Trish feels as though her heart is being ripped from her body as Alastor flies off it's rack and pierces Trish's left breast. Trish gropes at the blade then falls limp to the floor.  
  
Dante walks into the room muttering about whether he should kill the little college fuckers that call his shop as a joke, as he sees Trish he runs to her side and tells her to fight Alastor's pulling on her soul. He lightly strokes her hand as he himself feels Alastor's call.  
  
Dante watches as a demon is pulled from Trish's body then forcefully shoved back in.  
  
'There is nothing I can do' he thought as he sees Trish slowly dragged up the hilt and then having her blood rush from her body as the wings pierce her breast.  
  
"D. Dante?" says Trish as she stumbles forward reaching out for nothing in particular. 'Shit that hurt!' thinks Trish as her eyesight slowly returns and she reaches and hugs Dante.  
  
"Dante, what happened to me?" asks Trish.  
  
Dante looks on past Trish at the sword called Alastor and he finally realizes that his time has come, that he must relinquish Alastor to his partner and best friend, Trish. Alastor had been letting him down lately and he had felt as though he and it were drifting apart, no, wrong description, as though he and Alastor were being pulled apart from each other, like he was missing something now. Dante called upon Alastor's power and realized that it had vanished; he could no longer use his electric powers. 'Well Trish will have a better time using Alastor than I did' thinks Dante as he see Trish pull the fabled god's sword from the ground.  
  
"Dante, you never answered me." Says Trish now sounding a little bit angry.  
  
"Alastor has chosen you Trish" Dante says calmly "Alastor feels you are more deserving of it then I am."  
  
"Cool." Is all Trish can say as she feels the cold hilt of the sword named after the fabled god. She twirls the sword around and then shoves it in a case on the wall and throwing the sling over her shoulder.  
  
"Dante?" she asks.  
  
"Yes Trish?" he says.  
  
"Shall we spar?" Trish asks already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." Is all Dante says as he flips over the desk and slips on his gauntlets and feels his aura change.  
  
"Lets go!" they both say in unison.  
  
  
  
************************Present day**************************  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Dante pulls on his black pants after getting out of bed and walks to his desk were he picks up the phone and says  
  
"Devil May Cry."  
  
"Is this Dante?" says a feminine yet distinctly man owned voice on the other line.  
  
"Who wants to know?" says Dante as he becomes slightly angry with someone calling him personally on his office phone.  
  
"I am a . a person of interest to you." Says the person on the other line, very coolly.  
  
"What do you want from me, Slatcher?" Asks Dante as he slowly recognizes the voice on the other lines as Jack Slatcher, another mercenary who claims to be full demon although Dante never felt it in him.  
  
"So you know its me Dante!" says Slatcher a little surprised that Dante guessed right. "Dante, My proposition is that we go to a house full of demons, who ever comes out first is victorious and gains control of this town." Says Slatcher knowing Dante wouldn't pass on the challenge.  
  
"Power of the town?" Dante says confused.  
  
"I alone hold the Key of Darkness, which allows me to take control of this town with on flick of the wrist." Says Jack.  
  
"Your on!" yells Dante grabbing Ebony and Ivory and waking Trish in the process.  
  
"Dante were are you going?" asks Trish, a little worried Dante may be going insane.  
  
"Just grab Alastor." Says Dante as he slides Ifrit on to his hands.  
  
Trish grabs Alastor and turns around to see Dante walking out the door.  
  
'I'll catch up later' thinks Trish as she walks out the back 'I've got my own mission.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------*---------------------------- ----*--------------------------  
  
Review and I update, flame me all you want they actually inspire, and I really don't have any ideas for what Trish is doing or what Dante is going to do at the Challenge so uhhhh give me ideas, all are welcome, and I'm removing the lime that was in here by request if you like it then say so and ill keep writing. 


	2. Lights in the Darkness

~A/N~ Hey every one, it's everyone's favorite story telling monkey here! Okay so most people hate me, anyways I'm just updating the story so, um, yeah sit back and enjoy!  
  
By the way, I don't own (but wish I did because of that monstrosity of a game DMC2) the rights to devil may cry or its characters. I also forgot to mention that now Alastor has a voice (sorry Chasm) I stole his personality from Chasm's wonderful fic Devil May Cry: In the mission, go read it! ****************************************_____***************************  
'Damnit!' thought Dante as he ran across the sidewalk with his gauntlets on his hands, 'where is Trish?' he stops and pauses to think 'Maybe she just blew this off as another mission.' He ponders.  
  
*******************************Meanwhile*******************************  
  
The beautiful blonde demon runs through the ghetto that she and Dante call home, hopping the chain link fences that separate the "yards"  
  
'If you can even call them yards.' Thinks Trish as she hops a tricycle that was left by a houses back porch, Alastor clanking on her back.  
  
"You weakling, you cant complete my mission, no mortal can!" Says Alastor in a superior tone.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Alastor!" yells Trish as she reaches her destination. "You know Alastor if you don't shut up I think I'll just use you as my new coat rack!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" screams Alastor wondering what he would do without demon blood running over his blade.  
  
"Try me." Says Trish as she jumps up on to the porch of the house. 'What the fuck is this dump?' thinks Trish.  
  
"This is the House of Agony, my brother has lain his soul down here, you must enter through any means necessary and then exit from the top of the building!" proclaims Alastor, no doubt just being proud of his brother.  
  
"Although demon, it may sound easy you'll find out soon enough just how hard this is going to be." Says Alastor in a voice so chilling that it even makes Trish think twice about entering the house.  
  
"Well then lets go!" yells Trish loud enough to wake the dead (literally).  
  
Just as she says this the door to the house swings open revealing a man.  
  
Trish didn't have time to scream as the man grabbed her around the throat and mouth and dragged her into the house.  
  
*************Back to Dante************************  
  
Having continued running along the street, Dante racks his mind to remember the address that Slatcher had given him, he stopped in front of an old rundown house.  
  
"What a dump." Says Dante as he walks to the front door only to find that when he opened it there was a brick wall in his face.  
  
"Hope the residents don't mind." Says Dante as he slowly charges a powerful uppercut to break down the wall.  
  
**CRASH!!! **  
  
Down cane the wall with a thundering noise.  
  
'Shit that was loud.' Thought Dante as he walked in to the house. He holds out a hand and forms a small fireball.  
  
Dante looks around and spots a blue flash run up the stairs.  
  
"Very interesting." he says as he chases the blue flash, which has also left a large blood trail.  
  
The blue flash stops and he notices it to be Trish's demon state, but she's holding a head in her hand, he recognizes the head as Slatcher's.  
  
"Fucker tried to rape me!" yells Trish as she tosses Dante the head of the old mercenary.  
  
"Little bastard, I recognize this house, he wanted me to fight through this shit again!"  
  
"What are you talking about Dante?" asks Trish as she wipes the life sustaining juice off of Alastor and notices some of the blood is sucked in to Alastor's hilt.  
  
"This is the House of Agony, isn't it?" asks Dante  
  
"So you remember Dante!" says Alastor in an alluring tone.  
  
"All to well old friend." Says Dante a little amazed that Alastor still spoke to him.  
  
"Dante, you've been here before?" Trish asks.  
  
"Yes, when I returned to the city from Mallet Island Alastor called me to this place." Says Dante, who now had a very distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Well let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps, which is strange cause I don't get spooked at all!" says Trish shakily.  
  
"Okay." Says Dante as he picks Trish up, noticing that she is to unsteady to walk or fly, and carries her home.  
  
***************2 days later*******************************  
  
"Trish?" Dante calls out, seeing if his partner is home "Are you here?" "In the kitchen Dante!" yells Trish.  
  
"The.Kitchen?" Dante mumbles to himself,"When.did Trish ever cook?" 'Damn that smells good!' he thinks.  
  
Dante walks into the kitchen to find that it is not Trish that is cooking but a tall red haired girl, about 17 years old, full bodied, and Dante couldn't help but notice how well endowed she was.  
  
'You pedophile.' Dante thinks to himself.  
  
"Dante I would like you to meet Lucia!" says Trish excitedly.  
  
"Hello." Dante says gruffly as he does not normally welcome new people into his house.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dante, Trish has told me much about you." Says Lucia, not turning around, but quickly whipping two knives out of her sheathes and quickly spinning them then holstering them again.  
  
Dante is a little confused by this but then sees two carrots have been finely chopped with the precision of a master chef.  
  
'Damn that's quick!' thought Dante.  
  
"You like that Dante?" says Lucia in a please-try-and-one-up-me tone. "That's the fastest I've seen knives handled in a long time!" says Dante, very impressed with the girl's abilities.  
  
"My father taught me everything I know, he was a great man." Said Lucia, in a sad meaningful tone.  
  
Lucia then smiles. She turns to Dante and Looks at him.  
  
"You know Dante you remind me of my father, although you look nothing like him your spirit radiates the same way his did, with anger, strength, and perseverance. It almost brings a tear to my eye, although you should know by now. that Devils Never Cry!"  
************************************************************************ Yay! It's the end of another chapter, you guys like?  
  
Well review! Ill post the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews, yes even counting the ones I have already.  
  
So review and give ideas, yeah I know how much some of you hate cliffys but deal with it!  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Aufiedersein! Ich liebe du, Malory!  
  
Das story ist vier interesant, nien? 


End file.
